


The Rook and the Raven

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Self-Insert, Smut, a bit of rough sex, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: The Continuing Adventures of Jacob Frye and his True Love: You.This is the companion series to "Christmas Reveals"Ratings will vary by chapter.





	1. A New Day

It was 10 am the following morning and both you and Jacob were still sound asleep. Having stayed at the Red Lion to have a few rounds with the Rooks, the both of you returned to your place rather late. Staying awake just long enough to make love, the two of you soon fell into a peaceful sleep, with Jacob holding you close and refusing to let go.

Jacob was still holding you when you finally stirred and looked at your phone to check the time. Realizing how late the two had slept, you groaned aloud and tried to pull the blanket over you, only to realize the two of you had kicked it off.

Jacob finally began to wake up and as he did so, he placed several kisses along your forehead.

“What time is it?” Jacob asked groggily.

“It’s after 10” you said, rubbing your eyes.

“I don’t want to get up. I want to stay here all day.” Jacob said.

“I’d be ok with that. Except we are supposed to meet up with the others this afternoon.” You replied.

“I’d forgotten about that. I’ve been so busy enjoying my time with you.” Jacob smiled.

“Me too.” You sighed, content beyond meaning.

Running his hand up and down your side Jacob said “I hope you realize that now that we are together, I’m going to be all over you all the time. And that I’m going to be even more protective of you.”

“I’d expect nothing less.” You shrugged. “As long as you remember that I’ve been out of the dating game awhile. Now that I’ve taken a leap of faith back into it, I’m going to be relearning things. So I must ask you be patient with me.”

“I’ve been out of it awhile myself so no worries there.” Jacob replied.

“I thought you had dated a couple of times in the time I’ve known you. “ You asked.

“They didn’t last long. I kind of messed things up.” Jacob confessed.

“May I asked what happened?”

“Well the first one didn’t like me being gone at odd hours. The second one. Well…”

“Yeah?” You asked

“I kind of called her by your name during sex, twice.” Jacob said, turning slightly red.

“Oh my god” you said, busting up laughing.

“Yeah, needless to say, that was the end of that. I hadn’t dated anyone since then.” Jacob said. “What, you’ve never thought about me at all that way before?”

Now it was your turn to blush, thinking about the times that you had dreamed about Jacob, but never dared tell him. Dreams that you had tried to write off.

“Oh so you have?” Jacob said teasingly.

“Yes…” You said burying your face in your hands.

“How many times?” Jacob asked with that delicious smile on his face.

“I will simply say it was more than once.” You confessed.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked.

“Can you imagine getting a text from me saying ‘Last night was awesome. Oh by the way, I dreamt that you bent me over your desk” You said laughing. “Oh and yes I did have a dream like that.”

“I wouldn’t have objected to knowing that.” Jacob said smiling. “Now I don’t feel bad for all the times I dreamt about you.”

“Kind of silly for us to deny it as long as we did. Granted we had our reasons, but still…” You replied.

“Either way, we’re together now and that’s all that matters to me.” Jacob said, lifting your chin up for a kiss. That one kiss quickly became several as you climbed on top of Jacob, savoring the look on his face as you slid him inside you.

After finishing, the two of you had still not gotten out of bed. You each kept telling yourselves that you needed to get up, but no such luck.

“Is there no way we can get out of this meeting?” You asked.

“Im afraid not. I delayed it for Christmas and now here it is.”

“Well before we go, I can make us some coffee and breakfast. Still have leftovers.”

“That works for me. As long as we can stop by my office after the meeting.” Jacob said.

“Why’s that?” You asked curiously.

“I want to make one of your dreams come true.” Jacob said biting his lip.

“Count me in” You said smiling.

After a quick breakfast, the two of you suited up and headed out to face the day. It was looking to be a very good one already.


	2. Blood, Sweat and Champagne

It was New Year’s Eve which meant it was Fight Night. Because it was also a holiday, Robert Topping, the owner had declared that the theme was “No-holds barred” which meant the night was sure to be an entertaining one.

Standing near the ring, Jacob Frye stood shirtless trying to mentally get ready for the first match. You were sitting behind him with your legs wrapped around his waist and your arms around his neck. This was your first fight night since the two of you got together and pretty much everyone had heard the news by that point. Even Topping had come over to congratulate the two of you.

“It’s been a week and people are still talking about it” You mused happily. “Good to know we had so many rooting for us”

Jacob said. “Think we should tell them that it’s only been a week?”

“It’s been my experience that no matter what we tell them, they will believe whatever they want anyways. “You shrugged.

“Fair point.” Jacob conceded. “Are you sure you want to spend New Year’s here?”

“Any other place we could go will only have overpriced drinks to offer and the cops out in force. Besides, what better way to ring in the New Year that to watch the man I love ring a few people’s bells?” You said smiling.

Chuckling, Jacob said, kissing your hand several times “That’s my lass”

Grabbing the list of fighters, you scanned the names for any familiar ones. Towards the middle there was one that instantly set off alarm bells. You tried telling yourself it couldn’t be him, but something in the back of your mind told you otherwise.

Jacob quickly noticed your change in demeanor. “What is it love?”

Handing him the list and pointing to a name, he quickly knew who you were talking about.

“Good to know he is as cocky as ever.” You grumbled.

“Can he actually fight?” Jacob asked.

“He claimed in the past he can, but who knows. With all the lies I caught him in its tough telling.” You replied.

“Do you think this has to do with us?”

“It could. I have him blocked on Facebook but that doesn’t mean a mutual friend hasn’t told him. He’s kept tabs on me in the past.” You said, greatly concerned.

Taking your hands in his Jacob said firmly “I will not let him hurt you.”

“That’s the thing, he never tried to hurt me physically. Mentally hurting someone is more his style. He knows he can scare me and he will take full advantage.” You said.

“Should we leave?” Jacob asked.

A part of you wanted to, simply due to the fact that this kind of drama was the last thing you wanted to deal with on a night like tonight. But you also knew there was no way to avoid him all of the time.

“Let’s stay. We didn’t get all dressed up for nothing.” You replied.

Pulling you close Jacob whispered. “You asked me once not to kill him. But love if he comes anywhere near you tonight, I can’t promise I won’t.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”

Shortly their after, everyone gathered around for the first fight. Scanning the crowd for your ex, you couldn’t see him just yet and you hoped with everything you had he would fail to show.

Jacob for his part was primed and ready. Blood Knight that he was, he couldn’t wait to begin cracking a few bones. Not knowing which match your ex would join in on, Jacob knew he would have to conserve as much strength as he could, so his plan was to take each one out as quickly as possible. Your ex had hurt you for far too long and he was going to put a stop to it tonight.

“Stick to the ring where I can see you.” Jacob said firmly.

“I will. But make sure you stay focused. “You warned.

“I always do.”

As Topping announced the first round, Jacob pulled you in for a deep kiss.

“I love you” He said, before taking his place in the ring.

From there on, it was a blood bath. Despite everyone knowing that tonight was no-holds barred, the crowd while used to Jacob being a vicious fighter, couldn’t help but notice he was even more blood thirsty than usual. So much so that a few of the scheduled fighters backed out. As he picked off each opponent, Jacob kept looking to see if you were safe and from what he could see you were.

As each round ended, you scanned the rest of the room for signs of your ex. After round 5 you were beginning to think he had chickened out when you spotted him across the ring. Clinching your fists at the sight of him, you knew he was watching Jacob fight and was more than likely thinking that his height would scare Jacob off.

“He’s in for a rude surprise” You thought. Even though the idea of this made you smile, it also reminded you of something else. Despite having Jacob there with you tonight, you realized that even Jacob couldn’t be around to keep you safe always. What was to stop your ex from finding you alone and trying his usual tricks?

You’re a member of the Assassin Brotherhood, you told yourself. You have helped take down far more dangerous people than the likes of your psychopathic ex-boyfriend. He needs to know he has lost. This needs to end tonight.

Reaching into Jacob’s bag, you pulled out the extra tape and quickly began taping your hands up. Checking for him again, you saw that he was making his way towards you, wearing that expression he wore when he spotted someone he was about to chew out, an expression you knew all too well when he would use it on you for no reason. Remembering the rules of No-Holds barred, anyone who stepped in was fair game. Looking back into the ring, Jacob had emerged victorious once again and they were clearing the ring for the next round.

Hoping over the side and into the ring, the crowd quickly took notice. They had never seen you step in before, most only knew you because of Jacob.

Jacob saw what was going on and yelled “(Y/N) what is this?!”

“Jacob, I need to do this” You said holding up a hand. Turning back to face your ex, you saw that he was about to step into the ring but quickly stopped. He hadn’t expected you to make such a move.

Holding out your hands to the side as if to say “Come at me”, you waited for him to make his move. Despite being told to stay back, Jacob came up behind you, his fists clinched and his blood boiling.

The expression on your exes face went from a scowl to quickly realizing he wasn’t going to win this one either. For the first time ever, he could tell that he couldn’t scare you anymore. He quickly turned on his heels and left the ring, deciding to cut his losses, to the sounds of the jeering crowd.

“Still cowardly as ever.” You noted “And now everyone here knows it.”

Jacob was all smiles, until he turned around to see the last batch of opponents step into the ring.

“Um Lass, you do realize what this means right?” Jacob asked.

Turing around to face Jacob, you saw that the last batch of fighters were about the meanest looking ones you had ever seen. 

“Well, I didn’t get dressed up for nothing.” You said lightly. “Besides love, you and I have fought together before.”

“Yeah Blighters, but not like this” Jacob said, worried for you.

You could see Jacob’s point, but after publically calling out a far worse monster than the men approaching you, you were not about to back down know. Grateful you had worn clothes that you could fight in, you looked at Jacob and said “I’ll take the 3 on the left”

The bell rang, and it was game on. Taking advantage of both your smaller size, the rules and the fact that most of your opponents weren’t keen on fighting a woman, it didn’t take much to knock out each one with a few well-placed kicks and punches, a lot of them ones you had learned from watching Jacob.

Jacob for his part more than held his own. Still riding a high from earlier, let each of his opponents have it an increasingly violent fashion, quickly taking each one out until there was only one left.

Your opponents vanquished, you walked up to Jacob’s side. Kissing you quickly, Jacob said “I got this one.” And so you stood back to watch the fun. Realizing that he would only have to fight Jacob, the last one charged straight for him, only for Jacob to duck at the last second and send him flying over the ring.

Landing in the seats, he quickly got back up and back in the ring, furious at having been tricked. Jacob was ready for him, landing punches with expert precision, to the loud cheers of the crowd and of you.

Soon his opponent had had enough. With one final punch, Jacob KO’ed him just as the clock chimed midnight. The crowd erupted in cheers as the champagne began flowing. Rushing towards you grinning madly and covered in blood and sweat, Jacob pulled you into a huge hug and kiss, not giving a damn about anything else at that moment.

“Alright you two, time to cool off” A voice said. The two of you looked up just in time to see Topping emptying a bottle of champagne over the both of you. Laughing hysterically as the two of you were drenched, Jacob couldn’t help but be distracted by the sight of the champagne falling down your face and neck and on down to your chest, to which he promptly took his tongue and licked you from your chest all the way up to your mouth, savoring the taste of you.

“Covered in blood, sweat and champagne. What else am I going to get covered in tonight?”

Realizing what you had just said out loud, you looked at Jacob, whose expression could only be described as wolfish.

“I’m in for it when we get home I take it?” You asked.

“That you are love.” He growled.

Taking his prize money, the two of you walked out of the fight club, more than ready for some alone time.

Arriving back at your place shortly after, the two of you were already all over each other. Setting your things down, you pulled Jacob into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Stripping down and in as quickly as you could, Jacob wasted no time picking you up, pushing you against the wall and entering you. Harder than you had ever felt him be, you held on tight around his neck as he covered every bit of you that he could reach with kisses and pulling on your lower lip with his teeth.

Running your fingers through his hair and then down his shoulders, you enjoyed the feel of him at his most primordial and as he sped up fucking you even harder, you struggled to keep yourself up and you ended up digging your nails into his back and scratching him, making him growl.

Burying his face on your neck, Jacob placed several rough kisses there before biting you at the back of your neck, making you moan louder than ever and as he held on screaming his name, you felt yourself all of a sudden cumming hard all over him. Jacob followed suit seconds later and soon the two of you collapsed to the floor, now both exhausted.

With the shower still running, you looked over at Jacob and said breathlessly “We might want to actually get cleaned up now, you know, before the water gets cold.”

Helping each other up, the two of washed each other together and after rinsing off, got out and dried each other. Moving into the bedroom, not bother to put clothes on and not caring that your hair was still wet, the both of you collapsed on the bed.

With the last bit of strength he had left, Jacob pulled you into his arms and whispered “Happy New Year my love”

“Happy New Year” you said, kissing him and collapsing into a deep sleep.

It was the perfect way to begin a New Year, in more ways than one.


	3. Mission Focused

It was New Year’s Day and thanks to a call from the Council ordering that you report in, you were up far earlier than you had intended to be. Slightly sore from last night’s events at the fight club and events in your shower, you seriously considered taking a hot bath to soak later on.

Having already gotten dressed, you set about styling your hair. Looking in the mirror as you started to put you hair up in its normal style, you saw something out of the ordinary, a bite mark courtesy of your boyfriend’s mouth.

Looking through what little makeup you had, nothing was going to cover it. It would have to be covered with a scarf. You hoped your favorite red one would be big enough.

As you continued doing your hair, your boyfriend Jacob Frye walked in, dressed and wrapped his arms around you, leaving several kisses on your temple and cheek. As he moved down to your neck, he saw his handiwork.

“Morning Love” he said in a tired voice. “Did I by chance do that?”

“Yes you did, while we were in the shower.” You said, smiling at the thought of it.

“Sorry love.” He said sheepishly “Here let me kiss it and make it better.” From there, Jacob proceeded to kiss you all up and down your neck, tickling you with his facial hair in the process.

“Jacob! Stop, it tickles!” You said, giggling “You know I’m sensitive there.”

“That’s half the fun” Jacob said smiling. “Still though, sorry about that. Guess I kind of got carried away.”

Bringing him in for a kiss you said “It’s okay love. I actually enjoyed being bitten.”

Looking at you surprised he said “You did?”

“Yep. I never thought I would but I did. Then again it may just be because it was you.” You admitted.

“Still, if I ever bite you too hard, let me know” Jacob said, thankful he hadn’t hurt you.

“Don’t worry, I will” You said as you continued fixing your hair.

“Any idea why the council wants us in?” Jacob asked.

“Your guess is as good as mine. That’s the one downside to our line of work, we are never really off duty.” You said as you finished.

“Whatever it is, I hope it’s quick” Jacob said rubbing his eyes. “I could do with more sleep.”

“Only one way to find out. Let’s head out.” You said, grabbing your gear on the way.

Arriving at the Bureau shortly after, the two of you made your way upstairs to the waiting room just outside the Council’s chambers.

No sooner had you and Jacob walked into the room and shut the door, did a small group of fellow Brotherhood members look up and say together “Get a room you two!”

Slightly annoyed you said “We just walked in, we haven’t done anything yet!”

“Yet” being the operative word, replied Jacob, who already had mischief on his mind.

“Save it for later love” You whispered to him.

A few moments later, the door opened and one of the council members stepped in.”

“Frye, (Y/N)”, they called and beckoned the both of you to follow.

“Here goes nothing” You muttered as the two of you walked inside. Present were every single council member. Looking them over, they seemed neither pleased nor upset.

“So” One began “Are the rumors true?”

“What rumors?” Jacob asked.

“That you two have finally made it official” They asked smirking.

“Yes it is.” You replied slightly annoyed by this.

“About time you two” Another replied.

“Is this really why we were called in?” Jacob asked, getting annoyed himself.

“That and we have a mission for you both. Provided you two can focus on it and not each other.”

“I’m fairly certain we have proven that we can do that.” You replied.

“I hope so, because this mission involves two days’ worth of surveillance and it starts tonight” The first member said.

“Great” Both you and Jacob replied under your breaths.

As one of the aides handed you the file containing all the information, you scanned it and saw the mission would be spying on the new Templar Grand Master.

“Report back when it’s complete.”

Turning to leave, you and Jacob shook your heads at being handed such an assignment. It wasn’t anything you hadn’t done a thousand times before, but the two of you couldn’t help but wonder if despite the Council’s vocal support, if they were testing to see if you two could work together now that you were a couple.

Leaving the Bureau, you handed the file to Jacob so he could read it over.

“So much for my plans of relaxing tonight” Jacob grumbled a bit.

“It is what it is” You replied. Noting the mission didn’t start till much later that evening you said “It won’t take us long to get everything together. I vote we spend the day relaxing together before hand.”

“Count me in for that” Jacob said. “And I think I have a good idea for what we should do”


End file.
